Helios
by spaceacemeko
Summary: When you're born as an omega, it typically dictates your entire life anywhere in the universe and stifles it. When you're born as a Galra omega in the Galran Empire, however, it opens up a whole new world of possibilities. Omega Keith, Alpha Lance


_A/N: Hi there, it's Ace, coming to fuck up your typical omegaverse dynamics. Enjoy!_

* * *

Keith sucks in a slow breath as he feels the familiar heat start to pool in his belly. He lets out a shuddering breath as the rolls of heat tumble through his body to the tips of his fingers and lick at his subconscious. He takes another breath, the glands on his neck tingle as he recognizes the _shift_ in the room. Keith suppresses his grin as he shakes off the pheromones that started to gather on his skin and watches with calculating eyes the Galra alphas gathered at the table.

They stiffen and glance to Keith all at once, before seeming to remember their manners and their golden eyes look away from the sickeningly sweet and alluring scent that started to grace them.

All the alphas except Zarkon, of course. That would be awkward if his own procreator was affected by his heat-hormones. Zarkon kept drawling about the next coming conquest of a star system a stone's throw away, none-the-wiser about the change in temperature, Haggar standing by his side like a loyal dog. Out of the corner of his eye, he swears he sees her lips quirk up in amusement but if anyone looked at her dead-on they would see nothing but the calm, deceitfully beautiful face of their emperor's beloved omega.

Keith's eyes stroke their way along the alphas sitting across from them. Sendak sat stock still and back ramrod straight, eyes trained on the hologram projection in the middle. Every time Keith so much as twitched Sendak's eye would twitch in tandem. Keith knows it was because of him and not the other strung-up alphas in the room, the younger, less experienced ones trying to stay still in their seats while stealing glances at Keith. Keith times his twitches carefully. A tap of his finger on the table, his eye twitched. Keith moves to cross his legs, _full blown tensing in Sendak's arm muscles._ Keith swipes a hand along his neck, feeling his scent glands shiver minutely in response to an alpha's want. He suppresses the amused smile when Sendak finally looked to him, locking eyes for three daring moments before ripping his eyes away and back to the projection in the next heartbeat.

No, Keith doesn't want _Sendak_. God no. But it was still fun to watch them squirm while he feels nothing in particular to the waves of heat starting to run harder through his veins, not even physically responding to the tart fragrance flitting about the room. He and Lahrah had already talked in depth and length about their plan for Sendak, he being Sendak's "_mate."_

Haggar moves, graceful with years of practice, to stand next to him and place a hand on his shoulder, staring down a new officer who kept staring Keith down like a prize to be won. When he caught Haggar's eye he visibly balked at being so disrespectful of the next king and tore his eyes away from the duo. Keith feels the corners of his lips twitch up in much the same way he feels Haggar's scent being mutely elated, only allowed to be scented by Keith in such close quarters.

Haggar had been, and is, a source of inspiration to Keith. He may not be her blood-born kit, but she very well treats him as his own. He suspects it is because of the parallels of their secondary sex. Surely, if Keith had grown up to present as an alpha or even a beta, he would be wrapped around her finger as tightly as was Zarkon.

But he wasn't an alpha, or beta, or delta.

Keith was an _omega_.

And at this time of the Galra Empire, omega's ruled nearly _everything_. From an outsider, they might see the alphas running the empire, being hard-pressed muscle heads like Sendak taking control of being captain, coddling their omega mates if they were even able to procure one for themselves. But Keith knows better. Grew up _knowing_ that everything behind the scenes was entirely different. At least, it was in the Empire.

Keith's heard stories about other omegas across the universe, other species and races and how they act. How they're _docile_ and _fragile_ and how their baser instinct screams at them to mate and breed, how they couldn't even control themselves. He feels his own heat and need grow in the fit of his stomach and he takes a breath, willing it away easily while letting the pheromones pile up and up on each other, making the room's air thick and heavy.

It was just like hunger. Sure, he could understand a need or want, desire, but this secondary bodily need was _not needed_. Hungry? Not in two seconds you won't be. Keith can last for days without sustenance, especially when he was on missions. As much the same, he can put off his heat and the screaming in his body to be taken. Honestly, it was such an easy feat to accomplish. You simply _don't want _and that's it. Or maybe this was just how their biology was programmed. Galra omega biology. Though he feels his body react, it was minimal, just a slight annoyance when his stomach cramped. Like an inconvenient headache when he was studying.

Not to say that he doesn't _want_ to be mated. He just doesn't want it to be _now_ at the precipice of his life when he was having so much fun and getting better at what he did. He certainly didn't want to be mated to an idiot alpha who would come like a dog when Keith beckoned, be he in heat or not, oblivious to the second wave of pheromones Keith emitted to win over a favor.

Which doesn't leave him with the chance of being mated to his own kind.

Sure, Keith can venture out to other species and races, but with what he's heard about them and their other secondary sexes, at least those who have them, he doesn't feel like he could find a suitable mate within them, either. So here Keith was, in his umpteenth heat since he had presented as an omega in his earlier kit years, still unmated and unbedded. It didn't bother him, though. Not really. Not when he has Haggar teaching him the ropes of survival and how _easy_ it was, not when he has a handful of good friends, omegas, in their close-knit omega sub-community to talk strategies and plans.

The Galra Empire didn't become the empire it is today because an _alpha_ was in charge, but because behind every powerful alpha to ever take command, there was their _omega "mate"_ wrapping their scent around them and pulling at their heartstrings like the universe's most renowned puppeteers.

Alpha's were the easiest to manipulate, Haggar told him and a few choice others at a grooming session, raking her long nails along his scalp while he deftly massages another omega's hand, freshly manicured.

Beta's were easy, too. Not as easy to entice as alphas, especially _top_ alphas, but still rather easy to get them to bend to their will.

Delta's were an impossibility. As rare as they are, not a single scent enticed them, no instinct screamed at them to mate, and therefore they are not manipulable. They could still prove to be worth befriending, though, the many she knew were in it for their own goals. They were worthy adversaries if they ever went up against one another. The omega's tantalizing scent against their genius brains for the loyalty of an alpha or beta. In the end, the omega usually wins; if they are not well-versed in the intellects as well, then the delta takes charge.

A few times Keith had heard of deltas on board, but they always seem to escape, off and away from the Empire. He's heard rumors a handful of them decidedly hated the obvious but ignored manipulations going on. Keith hears of a few rumors that they tried to warn the emperor, the council, whoever would listen. But in a world of alphas and betas outnumbering omegas, and the latter able to bend any one to their will, it was easy to subdue any hint of doubt at their _docile and loving mates_.

Keith feels giddy, thinking about such idiotic, brainless words to describe him and the other omegas presently on board. _Docile_, indeed.

Omegas manipulating another omega was also an impossibility. Their sex is the same, hormones no affect on another. There weren't many of them to begin with and despite it being so easy to get what they wanted, it was nice having a kindred spirit who _doesn't_ need to think until their brain explodes to resist any kind of pheromonal charm. The lot of them tended to be friends, though Keith has heard of a few rifts when an omega mistakenly thinks they _love_ an alpha. It's the number one reason for fights among omegas at Galra Central Command.

Luckily Keith never had to go through that. All of his groom-mates, the little close-knit group of omegas on board Galra Central Command were all on the same page: drive the Galra Empire to bigger and better things. Some choose mates, but they were always open to a little frivolous activity to progress their plans. Their destined alphas always placated with purposeful release of heat scents, should they ever find out.

Keith stands once the meeting is over, Haggar leaving a step behind Zarkon, giving Keith a knowing look when she leaves. Teasingly, Keith stretches and the shirt of his sleep clothes drifted up to reveal an expanse of skin, Keith was never one to be dressed up _formal_ for short war meetings. The air in the room got headier, heavy with obvious alpha desire. Keith doesn't spare a glance to them as he exits the meeting room and heads to his own, down three halls in a nice, heavenly corner of the ship that had a lovely view of their moon.

Keith locks his door, easily slipping off his clothes as he makes his way to the bed and slides against the silken sheets. Reveling in the texture of the silks against his heated skin. He lets the heat get stronger, having him panting softly and squirming, rolling around on the bed. His body reacts in its usual fashion, as he smooths his hand across his chest and just _feeling_. No hurry, no need trying to kill him. As much as he hates it when his heats come around, he sometimes likes to enjoy the feeling of how sensitive it makes his skin. Enjoys the feeling of his hands across his body as pleasure climbs as he finds his release.

He never leaves a mess afterward, always changing his sheets and takes a hot, relaxing bath, riding out the waves of his heat like he was on a gentle rocking of a boat. Keith could still walk, talk, eat, without his body arguing against him.

This was what was so different from other species of omegas. Their ability to ignore instinct, their ability to ignore the alpha call, the alpha voice, when it calls them. It might be alluring to listen to it and submit, but the submissions only ever happen for amusement and fun. After that, the omega is back at it again with the strings.

They allow the alphas and betas some freedoms. Like that stupid little arena they like so much. Pulling in alphas, betas, and deltas to fight to the death. Omegas pulled into the ring from other sects of the universe were always for... _other_ entertainment. If any Galra-omega were around at the time, they put a stop to it, of course. But, the other sexes will play as they please when they are not being duped.

It doesn't help that most of the fighting rings are run in tandem with other races, those who knowingly take advantage of their poor omegas who _can't_ control their bodies.

It makes Keith a bit saddened and horrified about those who needed to take _suppressants_ to keep their heats and needs at bay. He doesn't know why Galra and the other races were so different. Haggar told him it was evolution that had helped them become what they are now: "pets" in the eyes of others, as well as those who are beguiled by them, all the while having so much control at their fingertips. He has read books and books about _very old_ times where omegas were once at the bottom of the metaphorical food-chain. Where they were sold off at high prices to potential mates who would pay tons of gold and currency as dowry.

It was like they were high paying prostitutes. They had those, too. Quarters where sexes and races of all kinds were able to pay a plump fee to knot a sweet-smelling omega in heat, against their will or not. The things Keith reads where that it was mostly against their will. The moment they presented, they were put into training. No touching, no alpha to sway their need, only a potential way into the high life of society.

How the tables have turned, he thinks with a grin.


End file.
